The present invention relates to a new and improved protective plant coaster for potted house plants.
Existing plant coasters are typically made of non-absorbent materials such as plastic, glass, rubber, cork, etc. In addition, common objects such as plates or trays are used. Such devices and materials have significant shortcomings and disadvantages. The two major disadvantages being that some of these types can scratch or mar the table or floor surface it is placed on and secondly that they are of non-absorbent materials. Consequently, spilled or leaking muddy water can overflow and leak onto the table or floor and damage the surface.